<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you hear the silence? by Alex_Rainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245455">Can you hear the silence?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow'>Alex_Rainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Domestic, Drama, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody wants to go to Heaven<br/>But nobody wants to die<br/>I can fear death no longer<br/>I've died a thousand times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you hear the silence?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BMTH — Can You Feel My Heart?<br/>BMTH — Blessed with a Curse<br/>BMTH — Hospital for Souls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В воздухе стоял запах прелой листвы и сырости после дождя. Близился конец октября, и Эван хорошо помнил, что это означало. Поёжившись от ветра, он вздохнул и спешно зашёл домой. Вот только в прошлом году он не был готов столкнуться с этим, но не теперь. C каждым днём темнело всё раньше, а светало всё позже. Майкл становился всё более замкнутым и молчаливым. Затишье перед бурей.</p><p>Невесомой поступью Эван приблизился к комнате Майкла. И сколько бы тот не ругался на него, в этот раз Макмиллан понимал наверняка, что оставлять его одного было нельзя.</p><p>Год назад, когда это случилось, он каждый день делал Майклу горячий шоколад, а после часами убаюкивал в своих объятьях. Иногда Майкл кричал во сне, но проснувшись, не мог сказать ни слова. Так что Эван научился слушать и понимать его молчание.</p><p>
  <i>Чужие голоса нашёптывали что-то на неизвестном языке, мешая сосредоточиться. Вокруг было темно и холодно, Майкл непроизвольно прижал ноги к телу и обхватил их руками, чтобы согреться. Но он знал, что вскоре перестанет ощущать холод… Как и тепло. Надвигалось что-то страшное, с чем он не в силах был совладать, а потому не стоило и пытаться. Ведь так? Сопротивляться было бесполезно, никто его не спасёт — твердили они.</i>
</p><p>Эван вошёл в комнату и зажёг свет, ледяной осенний ветер из распахнутого настежь окна путался в занавесках и сквозил по полу.</p><p>— Ты же простудишься, — беззлобно проворчал Макмиллан, закрывая окно. А после накинул на плечи Майерса своё толстое шерстяное одеяло и укутал парня, неподвижно сидевшего в кресле.</p><p>Лицо Майкла было бледным и не выражало никаких эмоций, однако Эван знал, что внутри него просыпалось нечто ужасное, и вскоре оно вырвется на свободу.</p><p>
  <i>Они не любили тепло и не любили людей: поэтому, внезапно ощутив и то, и другое, они недовольно съёжились, но были ещё слишком слабы. Совсем скоро они обретут контроль и дадут отпор.</i>
</p><p>В прошлом году Хэллоуин чуть было не обернулся катастрофой, если бы Эван не подоспел вовремя. Прежде он и предположить не мог, что Майкл страдал от своеобразного посттравматического стрессового расстройства, ибо вся терапия была давно окончена, приняты все таблетки и уколы, однако в канун Дня всех святых что-то странное начинало происходить с Майклом — этот праздник будто пробуждал в нём всё самое тёмное и страшное. Но Эван не боялся.</p><p>В остальное время Майкл был <i>почти</i> обычным — он умел радоваться и любить, мог кратко и ясно выражать свои мысли, хотя и часто витал в облаках, проводил время со своей младшей сестрой или занимался чем-то ещё — так или иначе, Эван быстро привык к хорошему, пока год назад не столкнулся с другой стороной личности Майерса.</p><p>
  <i>Все мышцы сводило от невыносимой боли, будто что-то сжимало их изнутри, вытесняя со своих мест. В такие мгновения Майкл ощущал проблески своего настоящего «я», и меж вспышек острой боли ему хотелось кричать, биться в истерике, звать на помощь или плакать. Но они не позволяли. Он был словно заперт внутри собственного тела. Голоса были тихими поначалу, но теперь слышались всё отчётливее, они звали его по имени…</i>
</p><p>— Майкл! — Эван забежал на кухню, как только вернулся домой. Сегодня Майклу явно стало хуже.</p><p>
  <i>Десятки пустых глазниц глядели на него, не моргая. Он пытался скрыть их за масками, но ему не спрятаться от них самому. От них не убежать, они всегда видели и слышали.</i>
</p><p>Майкл неподвижно стоял у подставки для ножей, крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжимая в руке самый большой кухонный нож. Лицо его казалось мертвенно-бледным, а глаза были широко распахнуты и смотрели куда-то вдаль, будто сквозь Эвана.</p><p>— Майкл… — невесомо дотронувшись до плеч Майерса, Эван медленно повёл руки вниз, затем осторожно коснулся напряжённых пальцев, сжимавших рукоять ножа, и попытался расслабить их, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Майклом.</p><p>Внезапно Майкл принялся что-то безмолвно произносить.</p><p>— Уходи, уходи… — одними губами.</p><p>По его щеке катилась одинокая слеза.</p><p>
  <i>Убей его, убей его, убей его! Голоса больше не шептали и даже не взвывали к нему. Они приказывали. Наконец, настало их время. По телу пробежала дрожь, Майкл зачем-то всё ещё отчаянно пытался сопротивляться, однако вскоре ощутил в себе нараставшую силу, дикую и необузданную — и поддался. Они хотели крови…<br/></i>
</p><p>В последний момент Эван понял, что Майкл не собирался выпускать нож из рук, а лишь крепче сжал его и занёс вверх. Что ж, Макмиллану было не привыкать справляться с дикими зверями, а Майкл сейчас был не более чем зверем. По крайней мере, пока он не приручит его.</p><p>Эван тотчас увернулся от удара и с силой оттолкнул Майкла к стене, прижав его и схватив за запястья. Он передавил его сухожилия с такой мощью, что нож непроизвольно выпал из разжавшихся пальцев.</p><p>— Майкл, посмотри на меня, — негромко, но твёрдо, проговорил он, вглядываясь в ледяной холод голубых глаз напротив. — Я не уйду.</p><p>
  <i>Они были в ярости, корчились и бились, пытаясь высвободиться. Никто не смел сочувствовать им, никто не смел любить их! Они — чистое зло. Голоса утробно шипели, создавая в голове подобие белого шума, чтобы не потерять контроль. Они обещали вечную жизнь и безграничную силу в обмен на несколько жалких жертв в год.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Разве можно было им отказать? Его чёрную душу уже не спасти, в ней ничего не осталось, он был благословлён этим проклятьем и должен был нести его до конца. Он уничтожал всё, к чему прикасался. Никто не услышит безмолвный крик о помощи, так и не вырвавшийся из его груди.</i>
</p><p>Эван ослабил хватку и осторожно провёл пальцами по светлым волосам Майерса.</p><p>— Я знаю, ты меня слышишь, Майки, — произнёс он. — И я тебя слышу. Я буду рядом, пока <i>они</i> не уйдут.</p><p>
  <i>Охваченные огнём, они оглушительно ревели от боли, отчаянно молили в агонии, хватаясь чёрными лапищами за всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Майкл зажмурился, как от резкого приступа мигрени, но ощутил, что его разум начинал проясняться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Никогда прежде ему не удавалось справиться с ними так быстро.</i>
</p><p>В следующее мгновение Майкл стремительно обнял своего спасителя, цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за его свитер, и прижал голову к его широкой груди. Эван крепко обхватил его в ответ, целуя в макушку.</p><p>— Они не ушли, — вдруг прошептал Майкл. — Это ты прогнал их.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Работа была написана 27 октября 2020<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/10010070</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>